


Welcome to Despair Resort!

by Komaedumb



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, Platonic Relationships, Shipping Talentswap, Talentswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaedumb/pseuds/Komaedumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki just didn't get it. She didn't get a lot things, but she /really/ didn't get this.</p><p>She was supposed to attend Hope's Peak Academy, right?<br/>Now she's stuck on a deserted tropical island, and there's a stuffed bear for her teacher.<br/>And now she can't remember her own talent.</p><p>Everything is hopelessly confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Despair Resort!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, thank you!  
> Anyway, Despair Resort is a shipping talentswap, which is basically, as the name implies, giving the characters the talents of those I ship them with.  
> Now, some things are a bit flawed. Like how I don't ship Owari or Nidai with anybody so I gave them each others' talents.
> 
> With each chapter, the focus shifts to another student.
> 
> Despite its title, there are no actual shippings in this fic, so don't worry if you don't like KuzuPeko or KomaeNami or whatever ship. None of that here, lads.
> 
> I don't ship Owari/Nidai or Kuzuryuu/Sato. I just ran out of talents to use, lol.  
> Also, I ship Koizumi with Kuzuryuu's sis, so that explains her SHSL Sukeban status and why there's two lovely gangsters here.
> 
>  
> 
> I think that's about it!  
> Again, thank you for choosing this fic, and I hope you enjoy it to its fullest.

"Goddamn, sure took a while to carry her over. We'll have to get Hinata to dress that wound of hers, too."

"Well, I don't really blame her. I get sleepy a lot, too."

"Suppose so. But still, fainting like that's just--"

"Shh! She's waking up!"

 

Ibuki was conscious, but her eyes were taking a while to finally open up. She vaguely remembered images of a blue-green sea with soft sand and warm sunlight, her classmates looking both puzzled and rather peaceful at the sight of a tropical island.

 

Her head hurt much too bad for her to focus on anything else. She didn't move, but rather took the time to look around. As the gray edges of her vision slowly vanished, she could see more clearly.

 

She was lying on something. A cushiony something. Upon closer inspection, she realized she was lying on a couch. A couch certainly was a cushiony something, wasn't it! She also noticed two people standing near her, one a girl with pink hair, a light blue jacket, and makeup caked all over her face, the other a short boy in a formal suit and tie with a bow and some arrows slung over his back.

 

Ibuki yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Hii..." she murmured, still rather sleepy. The boy with the arrows snickered. "Look, it's your child." "Hush." The girl in the puffy jacket replied, crossing her arms.

Ibuki knew very well it was cliche, but it's something everybody thinks when they wake up someplace odd. As soon as she came to, she hazedly asked "Where is Ibuki?"

 

The two who woke her up started murmuring to one another. "So she speaks in third person, huh." "Fuck! I thought we'd have one normal person on this island!" The girl sighed in response to her peer, turning to Ibuki. "You're in the hotel resturaunt. You passed out, so we took you over here...um, I'm Chiaki Nanami...the Super high-school Level Good Luck..." Nanami introduced herself, looking to feel like Ibuki could understand her at that point.

"And I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. Super high-school Level Archer." Kuzuryuu huffed, crossing his arms and looking away from Nanami and Ibuki. "Anyway...ah...how about I go around and introduce you to the others? You are..." Nanami yawned midsentence. "A bit behind..."

 

Ibuki flashed a toothy grin. "Sure, pretty lady! That'd be great!" "...I just introduced myself to you." "Ibuki knows, she just wants to call Chiaki 'pretty lady'!~" Ibuki hopped off the couch, only to trip and fall. She quickly got back on her feet, jumping over tables and bolting out the door. "Parkour!" she shouted from downstairs. Nanami sighed and followed her.

 

At the hotel lobby, a few other students were already sat down. A tall sickly-looking boy was sat at the arcade games, playing through what looked like a bootleg Lion King game, two intimidating-looking girls were at a table chatting, and a very short girl in an orange tank top with green sandals was crouched on the table where the sick boy was, watching him play.

 

Ibuki pondered who to introduce herself to first. The girls at the table looked really scary, but better early than never. However that saying goes, Ibuki didn't know. She cautiously pulled one of the chairs and sat down with the two girls, mentally preparing her final will along with funeral.

 

The screech of the chair's metal leg on the floor caught the girls' attention, causing them both to look over. One was slightly shorter, her short red hair tied up in pigtails held with black and white striped bands. She was wearing a brown and purple sailor uniform, having ditched the ascot. One sleeve was rolled up to her upper arm, revealing the inside of the uniform to be a pink color.

The other was taller, her silver hair having a purplish tint to it. It was braided on one side, the other side was shaved, giving her a sidecut. She wore hazel contacts, unless that was her natural color, Ibuki couldn't tell. She looked to have a tan dress on, one of the sleeves torn completely off, revealing bandaged arms with dark blue gloves. The dress was also torn at the left shoulder, showing a fairly recent wound. "State your business." she said quietly, looking to be staring daggers into Ibuki.

 

"Ibuki hasn't introduced herself to everyone yet, y'know? She's going around and introducing herself!" Ibuki replied, trying to mask the fear in her voice. And my wardrobe will go to Natsoku...

The silver-haired one raised an eyebrow, nodding silently. "My name is Peko Pekoyama. Super high-school Level Yakuza." Ibuki nodded, turning to the other one. "Aaand you?"

"Mm, name's Mahiru Koizumi. Super high-school Level Sukeban." She at least seemed more loose than Peko. Ibuki smiled, leaving the two to be. She speedwalked over to the other two students.

 

She reached over and tapped the boy on the shoulder, causing him to jump a bit. He paused his game, looking over. His mop-ish white hair was covered by a black cap with a yellow star on it. He was wearing a Hope's Peak uniform, his fingers covered in bandages, along with lots of bracelets and wristbands with random colors and little characters on them. He also had a raindrop shaped blue necklace coupled with purple contacts.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda...gamer...nice t'meet you..." His eyes were about to slam shut, when the girl on the table slapped him across the face. "Hey, wake up! I'm not sitting here to watch you doze off!" She shouted, crossing her arms and pouting in a cutesy way. Komaeda snapped to attention, going back to his game.

 

"Heyhey, you're that girl who fell over at the beach, right?" The petite girl in the tank top yanked at a strand of Ibuki's hair. "You're clumsy, you know! Stupid, too!" She laughed loudly, letting go of Ibuki's hair. Ibuki didn't seem to be too phased. "Oheyo!! Name's Ibuki Mioda!" She waved erratically, grinning. The girl wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms. "I'm Hiyoko Saionji, the Super high-school Level Mechanic."

 

Saionji was rather short compared to everyone else. Her blond hair was tied up into a ponytail with a kitty bow. The cat on the bow was white, but it had red X's over its eyes. It also had a wrench impaled through its head, along with (hopefully!) fake blood coming from it. Dried oil was slathered on Hiyoko's top, along with her arms and chest. A light green jacket was tied around her waist as well, looking to act as a makeshift towel whenever she had to repair a vehicle.

 

Ibuki said her goodbyes to Komaeda, Saionji, Peko, and Koizumi, then she left the hotel. The air had a salty taste to it, as expected of a beach. A fountain was in the middle of the plaza found upon exiting the hotel, pennies resting at the bottom of it. Fish were swimming around in the clear water, hopefully having been trained to not eat coins or pennies.

A girl was on her knees by the fountain, the white sleeve of her sailor's uniform rolled up so she could stick her hand on the water. Her blond hair had been cut short, probably to not get in the way of the crimson sword strapped to her back.

 

She looked to be coaxing the fish to nibble on her fingers, not seeming to notice Ibuki. The fish finally went by the girl's wishes, swimming over and softly biting the tips of her fingers. The girl giggled, only to screech and draw back a few seconds later when they drew blood.

She quickly pulled back, looking at her finger, which was now oozing blood onto the concrete. She made a disappointed 'awww' and stood up. She was about to leave the plaza when she bumped into Ibuki. "Excuse me, please!" she panicked, shoving Ibuki aside and leaving.

 

"Hey, get back here! Ibuki needs your personal information!" Ibuki called, chasing after her. She managed to leap over the fountain and bolt after the unknown girl. "Please verify your credit card information, miss!"

 

The girl seemed to run faster after seeing Ibuki going after her. She dashed across a wooden bridge, reaching what looked to be portable dorms. She ran into the one marked with what was probably her name. She slammed the door shut, and Ibuki could hear the 'click' of the door locking.

 

Ibuki sighed, sitting down on a wooden bench. The dorms were perfectly placed, below greenery providing perfect shade. The bench she was sitting at was by a tree, a trash can marked with a white bunny Ibuki remembered from earlier. Below the image were the words 'please throw away your trash!' in cursive pink lettering.

 

Despite the confusing 'become-friends-if-you-want-to-leave' situation everyone was in, it was in a very relaxing landscape. With the calming seas and the light breeze, Ibuki could stay here forever if she pleased...


End file.
